DADDY & I
by Moorena
Summary: Sasuke overprotective, Sakura juga sama. Ayahnya banyak diincar, anaknya juga sama. Fugaku pusing. Neji, Gaara, dan Sasori jadi sasaran. So, like father like daughter. / Sequel A Letter / Didedikasikan untuk Nindy Ari Lasita


"Tolong berikan dia padaku."

Uchiha Sasuke bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan sepasang suami istri Haruno. Sesuatu yang (mungkin) tak pernah dilakukannya selama ini. Semua ini hanya demi satu hal: Haruno Sakura.

Sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki bertatapan ragu. Tak mudah untuk melepaskan gadis yang telah mereka besarkan selama 18 tahun. Sudah ada ikatan khusus yang terjalin antara mereka berdua dan Sakura. Suasana dalam ruang tamu sederhana itu semakin menyesakkan, persediaan oksigen seolah menipis dengan begitu drastis. Bagaimanapun, dalam tubuh Sakura juga ada darah mereka.

"Kumohon." Sekali lagi bungsu Uchiha itu menyerukan permohonannya. Orang yang mengenalnya tahu betul kalau Sasuke tak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Hanya demi gadis itu. Gadis yang amat sangat disayanginya. Sasuke bersedia melakukan apa saja agar gadis itu tak lepas dari jangkauannya.

"Kami sudah menjaganya selama ini," ucap Kizashi. Hatinya masih terlalu berat untuk melepas Sakura.

"Saya tahu, karena itu mulai saat ini sayalah yang akan menggantikan Anda menjaganya."

"Tapi ___…._"

"Saya ingin menebus segalanya. Saya sudah kehilangan 18 tahun tanpa tahu apa pun tentangnya," seru Sasuke lagi.

Kizashi mengembuskan napas putus asa. Ia sama sekali tak ragu kalau Sasuke akan menyayangi Sakura seperti ia dan istrinya menyayangi anak itu selama ini. Jika mereka membiarkan Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke, maka tak akan ada lagi tawa anak itu, rengekannya, keluhannya, seruan manjanya. Semuanya tak akan pernah sama lagi. Pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis muda yang duduk di bersimpuh di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke—gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Gadis itu terus bungkam tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Kizashi dapat melihat genggaman tangan Sasuke pada anak itu semakin erat.

"Apa kau mau ikut dengannya tinggal di Tokyo, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi pada gadis bermahkota merah muda itu.

"Aku mau tinggal dengan ayah."

Selesai. Kizashi sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya keraguan dalam hatinya. Matanya yang sudah uzur semakin sendu. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya mereka melepaskan anak itu. Membiarkan Sakura pergi dari Biei dan ikut dengan ayahnya ke Tokyo.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

DADDY & I

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU, typo, semuanya OOC

Story by Morena L

Sebaiknya membaca A Letter terlebih dahulu

Didedikasikan untuk Nara or Nindy or Hydrilla or siapapun namamu, nak :3

.

.

.

.

.

_Okay_. Mobilnya sudah berhenti. Semuanya dimulai dari sekarang. Oh, maaf, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sakura; umur 18 tahun; rambut merah muda sebahu; mataku berwarna hijau; sepertinya tinggiku di atas rata-rata; kelas 3 SMA; mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi siswi pindahan dari kota kecil bernama Biei ke SMA St. Raphael. Katanya keluargaku secara turun temurun bersekolah di sini.

Kucek dulu penampilanku. Sepertinya tak ada yang salah dengan seragamku.

Rok abu-abu di atas lutut. _Check._

Kemeja putih. _Check._

Dasi berwarna kuning keemasan. _Check._

Blazer yang senada dengan rokku. _Check._

Kaos kaki putih sebetis. _Check._

Sepatu hitam. _Check._

Rambutku yang dikuncir rapih. _Check._

Tadi pagi ayah bilang kalau aku cantik. _Okay_, kalau ayah yang bilang maka aku akan percaya. Tentu saja, aku adalah putri kecil ayah. Dia sangat sayang padaku. Sudah tentu dia tidak akan berbohong. Kalau dia bilang penampilanku cantik, berarti memang tak ada yang salah. Ayo, Uchiha Sakura, kau harus percaya diri. Taklukan sekolah yang katanya berisi orang-orang kaya ini.

Aku mengambil napas dalam. Mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin di dalam paru-paruku. Kuberikan senyum pada Paman Iruka yang membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku berdiri lama di depan gerbang sembari mengamati sekolah baruku ini. SMA St. Raphael beda sekali dengan sekolah lamaku di Biei. Gedungnya bergaya istana Inggris pada abad pertengahan dan sangat luas.

"Mari, Nona, saya antarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah," kata Iruka lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengikutinya. Aku sedikit gugup sehingga meremas tasku lebih kencang. Tak sedikit siswa-siswi yang mengamatiku di lorong sekolah. Aku deg-degan, apa ada yang salah denganku, ya, sampai-sampai mereka terus mengamatiku? Tapi biarlah, aku harus menunjukkan kalau aku bisa mengatasi hal ini. Kutegakkan kepalaku, aku berjalan meniru gaya jalan nenekku—Uchiha Mikoto—yang begitu anggun, kuberikan senyum ramah jika ada yang secara tak sengaja beradu pandang denganku. Sepertinya dalam sekejap aku sudah menjadi buah bibir di sekolah ini.

oOo

Setelah pertemuan singkat di ruang kepala sekolah, aku, Paman Iruka dan kepala sekolah bersama asistennya berjalan menuju kelasku. Ah, buang-buang waktu saja, harusnya kepala sekolah yang bernama Orochimaru dan asistennya yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto tak perlu mengantarku segala. Paman Iruka juga, kenapa dia harus ikut? Aku bukan anak TK yang tersesat hanya karena tidak tahu ruang kelas di mana.

Kami berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kelas 3-A', sepertinya ini menjadi kelasku. Pintu dibuka dan masuklah kami berempat. Aku sedikit _sweatdrop_ saat melihat penampilan guru yang sedang mengajar di dalam kelas. Matanya terlihat sangat bersemangat, tangan kanannya memegang buku dan tangan kirinya memegang tongkat kayu. Yang paling aneh dari semuanya adalah rambutnya! Oh Tuhan, bentuknya seperti mangkok terbalik. Alisnya juga tidak kalah tebal dengan rambutnya!

Dia berbicara sebentar dengan Pak Orochimaru. Aku hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar, sepertinya kepala sekolah yang lebih seperti seorang pedofil itu memberitahu perihal kepindahanku. Err ... lama-lama aku menjadi semakin tak nyaman. Seisi kelas menatapku, menjadikanku pusat perhatian mereka. Aku membatin kesal. Tentu saja, aku datang diantar langsung oleh kepala sekolah dan asistennya, bahkan asisten kakekku pun ikut mengantar ke dalam kelas.

Kuberikan penjelasan singkat, ya. Aku satu-satunya cucu perempuan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Anak-anak Paman Itachi ada tiga, dan semuanya laki-laki. Awalnya kupikir kakek dan nenekku tidak menerima keberadaanku. Ternyata salah, mereka bahkan sangat sayang padaku. Kakek Fugaku yang berwajah kaku dan sering disangka sangat galak itu ternyata tak pernah tega menolak apa saja permintaanku. Ssstt ... ini rahasia, di antara mereka semua, Kakek Fugakulah yang paling memanjakanku. Aku cinta keluarga baruku, tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan kakek dan nenekku yang ada di Biei. Aku selalu mencintai mereka juga.

Oh, baiklah, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengungkapkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kembali ke dalam kelas. Kepala sekolah bermuka ular itu (tolong jangan beritahu kalau aku menyebutnya begitu) akhirnya memperkenalkan diriku. Haaah, bukannya itu tugas wali kelas, ya? Sepertinya Pak Orochimaru memang orang yang kurang kerjaan.

"Ini Uchiha Sakura, dia murid baru di kelas ini," katanya lantang. Sepertinya dia bangga sekali karena sudah memperkenalkan aku.

"Huooooo."

Kelasku menjadi sedikit ribut. Eemmm, mereka kenapa sih? Sekali lagi aku diam-diam mengamati penampilanku. _Okay_, tak ada yang salah denganku. Jadi, mereka ini kenapa?

"Yang betah, ya, Uchiha," kata Pak Ular (rasanya memang lebih enak kalau dipanggil Pak Ular) ramah.

"Nah, Uchiha, duduklah di sebelah Akasuna Sasori." Akhirnya aku mendengar suara si guru berambut mangkok. "Itu yang rambutnya berwarna merah."

Aku melihat arah jarinya yang menunjukkan murid yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. _Well,_ namanya juga gadis remaja. Batinku bergejolak! dia maniiiiiiissssss! Dia punya _baby face,_ senyumnya asdfghjkl aku meleleh! Matanya ... aduh, apa ya? Yang pasti: terima kasih Tuhan karena aku bisa bersekolah di sini! Tunggu, tunggu! Di sebelah sana juga ada yang tidak kalah kecenya! Rambutnya panjang seperti perempuan, tapi wajahnya, ganteng sekaliiiiiiii! Eh yang itu juga, rambutnya merah seperti Sasori, tapi matanya berwarna hijau. Wajahnya seperti preman, tapi di situ letak sisi menariknya. Di situ juga, di sana, ah iya, di pojok juga. Duh, kepalaku pusing, banyak sekali pria tampan di dalam ruangan ini. Ayah, aku cinta padamu! Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak mungkin masuk di kelas ini.

'_Berhenti, Sakura! Berhenti!'_

Walaupun jiwa _fangirl_-ku sudah menggelora dengan begitu hebatnya, tapi di luar aku tetap memasang tampang _cool_. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu kalau malaikat-malaikat sedang membunyikan sangkakala di dalam kepalaku. Rasa gugupku sirna sudah. Kelas ini surgaaaaaa!

oOo

Pada jam istirahat, seketika sekelilingku sudah penuh dengan beberapa teman perempuan. Mereka sepertinya penasaran denganku. Yah, mungkin saja ingin mengenal dekat.

"Kau Uchiha?" tanya seorang anak yang aku tahu bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Benar-benar Uchiha?" tanya seorang yang bernama Tenten.

"Uchiha yang itu?"

Sebentar ... sebentar ... aku tahu keluarga ayahku keluarga kaya. Tapi, aku tak tahu kalau mereka itu terkenal. Aku mengangguk untuk membunuh rasa penasaran mereka.

"KYAAAAA!" mereka berteriak. Sepertinya girang sekali.

"Kau anak Uchiha yang mana?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kelasku hening. Mereka kenapa lagi? Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku anaknya Uchiha Sasuke?

"Uchiha Sasuke yang itu? Yang anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha?"

"Yang benar saja? Bukannya dia belum menikah?"

"Astaga! Astaga! Kau beruntung sekali bisa punya ayah setampan itu!"

"Anaknya Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalian tidak mirip! Kau pasti bohong!"

Mereka berebutan untuk bicara. Aku tak mengerti dengan reaksi mereka ini. Telingaku mendadak sakit karena suara lengkingan mereka. Ayahku memang Uchiha Sasuke, terus kenapa?

Tiba-tiba ada tangan terulur di depanku. Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! _Inner_-ku sudah berdisko tak karuan. Ini kan ... Oh Tuhan!

"Hyuuga Neji, mau makan siang bersama?"

Aku menahan napasku. Senyumnya! Tolooonng, _kokoro_ ini tak kuat! Kembali kupasang tampang _stay cool_, aku keturunan Uchiha, tak sulit memasang topeng masa bodoh padahal di dalam sana aku sudah jungkir balik saking senangnya.

"Boleh, terima kasih," balasku tenang. _Hell, yeah!_ Kakek dan nenekku di Biei mungkin akan pingsan kalau melihat tingkahku begini.

oOo

Pelajaran berikutnya, aku kembali tak fokus karena Ino melemparkan kertas kecil berisi pertanyaan padaku. Dalam waktu singkat, aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Dia sepertinya tipe orang yang humoris, gampang bergaul, dan disenangi banyak orang. Pokoknya aku senang karena mendapat teman sepertinya.

'Bagaimana makan siangmu bersama Hyuuga?'

Aku melirik sebentar guru yang sedang mengajar di depan, sepertinya dia terlalu serius mencatat di papan tulis sehingga tidak memperhatikan kami. Apalagi tempat dudukku agak di belakang, jadi sepertinya akan aman.

'Baik-baik saja, Neji memperkenalkanku pada adiknya, Hinata.'

Kuremas kertas itu dan kukembalikan pada Ino.

'Neji? Kau memanggilnya Neji? Bahkan teman-temannya sekalipun memanggilnya Hyuuga. Wah-wah aku mencium ada yang tidak beres di sini fufufu :3 bahkan dia sampai memperkenalkan adiknya padamu. Hihihi ... jangan sampai nanti dia menembakmu juga :*'

Apa-apaan sih Ino ini? Dia berpikiran terlalu jauh.

'Ada-ada saja kau ini. Tadi kebetulan adiknya juga makan di kantin.'

Sepertinya kali ini Ino menulis agak panjang karena aku menunggu lumayan lama balasan darinya.

'Tidak, tidak, aku yakin itu bukan kebetulan. Hinata itu kelas 2, ada hubungan apa anak kelas 2 dengan kau yang baru pindah? Ayolah, Hyuuga pasti punya maksud khusus. Lagian dia memintamu memanggilnya Neji. Sudah pasti ini ada apa-apanya. Cieee, Hyuuga Sakura :* Oh, apa Akasuna Sakura? Atau Rei Sakura? Wkwkwk Sasori dan Gaara sepertinya juga menaruh perhatian khusus padamu. Kulihat mereka sedikit kesal saat Hyuuga mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Biasa, kalah curi _start._'

Aku melotot begitu melihat balasan Ino.

'INO!'

Aku memberikan wajah memperingati saat melihat Ino terkikik. Balasannya kali ini membuatku lebih melotot lagi.

'Baiklah. Lupakan soal mereka. Apa kau yakin kau anak Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku bahkan sampai menebalkan tulisan balasan untuk gadis pirang itu.

'**Tentu saja! Tak ada keraguan kalau dia ayahku! Aku memang lebih mirip dengan ibuku!"**

Ino sepertinya sedikit merasa bersalah.

'Maaf, maaf, jangan marah, ya. Habis, ayahmu itu bujangan paling diminati sih. Banyak sekali yang mengejarnya. Kami yang masih SMA ini pun tak luput dari pesona ayahmu. Yah, kau tahu kan, ayahmu terlihat sangat _mature_, tampan, berkantong tebal a.k.a sangat mapan. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria yang sudah punya satu anak remaja. Semakin bertambah umurnya, semakin kuat pesona yang ia pancarkan. Kyaaaaa! Beruntung sekali kau, Sakura, punya ayah sekeren itu. Eh, eh, sebentar. Itu juga bisa sial sih karena ayahmu tak bisa kaujadikan pasangan hohoho. Kau harus tahu, ayahmu itu diincar banyak wanita.'

Keningku langsung berkerut setelah membaca tulisan Ino. Banyak wanita yang mengincar ayahku? Bahkan Ino yang notabene anak SMA sepertiku pun tahu mengenai ayah. Tidak boleh! Ayahku hanya milik ibuku! Tidak boleh ada satu pun yang menggantikan posisi ibuku! Aarrrrggghh, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kan!

oOo

Mana sih Paman Iruka? Tadi dia bilang akan menjemputku. Aku belum terlalu tahu soal Tokyo, jadi kakek tak mengizinkanku memakai kendaraan umum (bahkan jika aku sudah tahu pun pasti kakek tak memberi izin. Kakek dan sejuta alibinya). Hari sudah sore, dan Paman Iruka belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sssshhh, aku kan mau segera bertemu dengan ayah. Kulirik jam tanganku. Kalau lima menit lagi dia belum datang, maka aku akan nekat naik kendaraan umum. Kabur dari Biei ke Tokyo bulan lalu saja aku bisa, apalagi naik kendaraan umum untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dahiku berkerut saat ada dua mobil dan satu motor (motornya seperti milik pembalap yang namanya Marc Marquez atau siapalah itu, pokoknya minggu lalu aku nonton balapan motor di TV bersama ayah, mirip-mirip seperti itulah motornya.) berhenti di depanku. Maaf ayah, tapi tiga pria tampan ini menyita perhatianku lagi. Rei Gaara yang membuka _helm_-nya, Neji yang keluar dari sedan berwarna hitam, dan Akasuna Sasori yang keluar dari mobil sport berwarna merah.

"Mau pulang?" ketiganya serempak bertanya, sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Saat akan menjawab, ada pria tampan lain yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Maaf tuan-tuan, kalau yang satu ini sudah datang, maka seketika kalian terlupakan. "Ayah!" panggilku ceria. Mobil ayah berhenti tepat di belakang motor Gaara. Aku segera menghampiri ayah dan memeluknya.

"Putri kecil ayah." Aku selalu suka jika ayah memanggilku begitu. Kentara sekali kalau dia sangat sayang padaku. Tapi kok, hawa di sekitar kami jadi dingin, ya?

"Paman," sapa ketiganya yang lagi-lagi secara serempak.

Ayah yang masih merangkulku lalu memintaku untuk masuk duluan. Ayah belum ikut masuk. Dia masih berdiri memandang ketiga teman sekelasku itu satu persatu. Aku tahu ayah memiliki tatapan mata yang sangat tajam, tapi baru kali ini kulihat tatapannya setajam itu. Seperti elang yang sedang mengincar buruannya. Seperti ular yang sedang mengincar tikus. Tanpa ragu kubilang kalau aura dingin tadi berasal dari ayah.

oOo

"Mereka teman sekelasmu?" tanya ayah sambil menyetir.

"Hu'um."

"Hanya teman?" ayah sepertinya mulai menyelidikiku.

"Tentu saja, aku kan baru masuk hari ini." Ayah kenapa sih? Sepertinya gusar sekali karena ketiga temanku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

"Tidak kok. Tadi Neji cuma mengajakku makan siang bersama."

"NEJI ITU YANG MANA?"

Astaga! Aku kaget sekali.

"Ya-yang rambutnya panjang. Kalau Rei Gaara yang naik motor, Akasuna Sasori yang wajahnya seperti bayi." Aku juga tak tahu kenapa memberikan penjelasan serinci ini. Padahal ayah kan hanya bertanya tentang Neji. Ayah menakutkan sekali sekarang. Apalagi sekarang ayah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sedikit tak fokus saat menyetir. Ayah sedang memikirkan apa sih? Lebih baik aku berdoa agar kami berdua selamat sampai di rumah. Aku tak mau terjadi kecelakaan karena ayah tak fokus di jalan.

oOo

Sampai di rumah ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang sudah menunggu ayah. Aku tak suka padanya. Bajunya ketat sekali.

"Uchiha-san, saya sudah menunggu Anda dari tadi. Naruto melaporkan ada masalah dengan perusahaan cabang Kobe," kata wanita itu.

Ck, aku kesal sekali. Aku masih ingin bersama ayahku. Langsung saja kupeluk lengan ayah dengan erat.

"Sakura, Ayah harus kembali ke kantor."

"Tidak mau!" Aku masih ingin sama-sama dengan ayah.

"Sakura ___…._" Kupeluk lengan ayah makin erat.

"Maaf, tapi kita harus segera pergi," ucap perempuan itu lagi. Aku langsung teringat pada kata-kata Ino kalau banyak wanita yang mengincar ayahku.

Ayah melepaskan pelukanku pada lengannya. "Ayah pergi dulu, ya. Kalau sudah pulang pasti Ayah akan menemanimu. Karin, ayo pergi."

HAH! BAIKLAH! MULAI SEKARANG PEREMPUAN YANG BERNAMA KARIN INI KUJADIKAN MUSUH NOMOR SATUKU. KAU PASTI MAU MEREBUT AYAHKU! JANGAN JADIKAN MASALAH PERUSAHAAN SEBAGAI ALIBI.

oOo

Aku kesal! Aku sebal! Aku gusar! Aku marah!

"Kakeeeeeeekkk!" panggilku yang masih penuh dengan emosi. Kakek yang masih menikmati teh sorenya bersama nenek di taman belakang tampak bingung dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang?" tanya nenek tenang.

"Karin itu siapa? Aku benci sekali padanya! Dia mencuri ayahku!" Kakek bahkan sampai tak sanggup bereaksi apa-apa saat aku mengambil cangkir teh dari tangannya dan menghabiskan isinya. "Aaaahh," ucapku setelah selesai menghabiskan teh kakek, "dia siapa, Kakek?" tanyaku lagi dengan tak sabar.

"Sekretaris ayahmu."

Sekretaris ayah? Berarti dia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Pokoknya aku tak suka padanya! Ayahku hanya milikku dan ibuku!"

Malam harinya aku semakin kesal karena ayah harus segera ke Kobe untuk membereskan masalah di sana. Ayah pergi bersama Paman Naruto dan Karin. Hah! Kenapa wanita itu harus ikut serta juga?! Aku benci dia! Aku juga benci ayah!

oOo

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi ayah benar-benar tak menghubungiku selama dia pergi. Apa ayah tak tahu kalau aku rindui setengah mati padanya? Kakek yang selalu menjadi sasaran kalau aku sudah uring-uringan karena tak ada kabar dari ayah.

Selama hampir seminggu ini teman makan siangku bukan hanya Neji, tapi Gaara dan Sasori juga ikut serta. Ino selalu makan siang bersama pacarnya, Pein, sehingga dia tak bisa menemaniku. Aku bingung, kenapa gadis secantik Ino mau pacaran sama lelaki yang penuh tindikkan begitu. Lebih heran lagi karena sekolah tidak memberikan teguran padanya. Pak Ular memang menjalankan sekolah ini dengan cara yang aneh.

Neji, Gaara, dan Sasori sering bergantian menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang, atau mengajak jalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Karena tak enak beberapa kali kutolak, akhirnya hari ini tawaran itu kuterima. Dengan ketiganya sekaligus. Biar adil, kami menaiki kendaraan masing-masing. Habisnya mereka masih berebut aku akan pergi ke _cafe _dengan siapa. Yah, anggap saja ini untuk mengusir rasa sedihku karena belum dihubungi ayah.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Mereka bertiga asik diajak ngobrol. Padahal kupikir Neji orangnya pendiam dan Gaara susah didekati. Hanya Sasori yang murah senyum sejak awal.

Asik berbincang, aku tak sadar tiba-tiba ayah sudah berdiri di dekat kami. Kapan datangnya? Kenapa kami sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Dan—oh menyebalkan sekali—perempuan itu bersama Paman Naruto juga ikut berdiri di belakang ayah. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan wajah ayah. Yang jelas dia sangat murka. Matilah aku!

"PULANG!"

oOo

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja."

"Sampai malam? Dengan masih mengenakan seragam? Dan mereka semua laki-laki!" Ayah sepertinya sangat marah. Dia bahkan langsung memarahiku begitu kami sampai di ruang tamu.

"Mereka semua baik."

"Ya, baik! Kau itu masih terlalu polos untuk tahu kebusukan laki-laki seperti mereka. Setelah mereka berhasil mengambil keuntungan darimu, maka kau akan dicampakkan!"

"AYAH KETERLALUAN!" aku kesal. Mereka bertiga itu hanya temanku. Ayah sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh. "Ayah sendiri pergi berhari-hari dengan perempuan itu! Ayah bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubungiku!"

"UCHIHA SAKURA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK AYAHMU!"

"A—"

"Mulai sekarang jangan berhubungan dengan mereka lagi!"

"AKU BENCI AYAH!"

Aku benar-benar marah. Saking marahnya sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalau air mataku sudah mengalir. Apa salahnya pergi dengan teman-temanku? Apa ayah ingin aku tinggal terkurung dan selamanya tak punya teman? Di lain pihak, aku tak sadar kalau ayahku terdiam karena perkataanku barusan.

"Kakeeeekk ___…._" Beliau sepertinya kewalahan karena aku terus mengadu dan merengek padanya. "Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat!"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan mereka lagi. Ayah tak mau—"

"Kenapa? Takut apa yang kaulakukan pada ibuku terulang? Mencampakannya setelah mengambil keuntungan?" saking marahnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terlontar dari mulutku. Pun kakek tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dapat kurasakan dari pelukannya yang agar mengendur.

Ayah yang tampak sangat terpukul. Ya, Tuhan, apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi?

"Aku mencintai ibumu. Aku selalu mencintainya. Dan aku juga mencintaimu, kau putriku satu-satunya." Mata ayah bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca mengucapkan hal tersebut. Antara dia begitu _shock_ akibat ucapanku atau rasa bersalahnya pada ibu yang kembali menguar. Kata-kata ayah seperti melemparku dari ketinggian ke dasar bumi. Hatiku remuk. Hancur.

Apa aku ... sudah melukai ayah?

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ayah meninggalkan aku dan kakek. Dia naik ke lantai atas tanpa menoleh padaku. Ayah ... maafkan aku.

oOo

Hari ini aku bolos sekolah. Aku menunggu Paman Iruka pergi baru aku juga pergi dari sekolah. Aku berkeliling tak tentu arah. Naik turun bus yang mengelilingi Tokyo. Aku menyesali semua yang perkataanku pada ayah. Aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku malu. Aku tahu kalau kata-kataku semalam membuat ayah sangat terpukul. Aku bilang kalau aku membencinya. Aku bilang kalau dia mencampakkan ibu. Ayah tidak seperti itu. Ayah ... aku sayang ayah. Aku sayang ayah.

Saat malam hari baru aku sadar kalau aku sudah tersesat di tengah Tokyo. Sialnya lagi, baterai ponselku habis. Gawat, aku tak tahu ada di mana sekarang? Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang. Jam digital pada sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi menunjukkan kalau ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Ayah ... ini di mana?

Untung saja aku menghafal nomor telepon rumahku di Biei. Minta tolong saja pada Kakek Kizashi untuk menghubungi orang-orang di rumah Uchiha. Begitu lebih baik.

oOo

Sejam kemudian beberapa sedan dan tiga mobil polisi berhenti di pinggir jalan tempatku berdiri. Kakek dan Nenek langsung memelukku. Ayah juga berada di situ, tapi dia diam saja. Menanyakan keadaanku pun tidak. Ayah masih marah, ya? Bahkan Paman Itachi dan Paman Naruto yang lebih heboh menanyakan kondisiku. Ayah tetap diam. Ayah ... jangan begitu. Tanyakan sesuatu padaku. Ayah ___…._

Ayah juga tidak semobil denganku. Dia di mobil lain bersama si menyebalkan Karin dan Paman Naruto. Aku bersama kakek dan nenek. Paman Itachi dan istrinya di mobil sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan kakek dan nenek menanyakan banyak hal. Tampak sekali kalau mereka khawatir. Aku senang mereka semua cemas. Tapi semuanya tak cukup karena ayah seperti tak acuh padaku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat sudah di kamar. Ayah memang masih masih marah padaku. Aku tahu kata-kataku kemarin tak pantas kulontarkan padanya. Aku menyesal. Aku ingin ayah yang seperti dulu.

"Ayah ... ayah ...," lirihku.

Aku mengusap air mataku saat kulihat pintu kamarku terbuka pelan-pelan dari luar. Tubuh tinggi ayah berdiri di sana. Wajahnya seperti sangat menyesal.

"Ayaaaaaah!" aku langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sayang Ayah! Aku sayang Ayah!"

"Ayah juga menyayangimu." Dan meledaklah tangisku dalam pelukan ayah.

oOo

"Andai saja Ayah tahu lebih awal mengenai keberadaanmu dan kondisi ibumu, tentu keadaan akan sangat berbeda," kata Ayah sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku sangat nyaman berada di dekat ayah seperti ini. Aku terus berbaring dan mendengarnya bercerita. Jarang bisa begini dengan ayah. Sebelumnya aku sudah meminta maaf pada beliau. Aku sadar, ayah hanya ingin menjagaku. Apalagi kami baru bertemu setelah 18 tahun. Kalau bukan karena surat itu, aku pasti tidak bertemu dengan ayah sampai sekarang.

"Ceritakan tentang ibu," pintaku.

"Cukup kau bercermin, maka kau akan melihat ibumu. Kalian berdua seperti kembar identik. Nama kalian juga sama kan?"

Aku mengangguk senang. Ayah selalu mencintai ibu, itu yang paling membahagiakanku.

"Aku punya dua Sakura yang sangat kusayangi. Haruno Sakura yang sudah berada di surga sana dan Uchiha Sakura, titipannya yang sekarang harus kujaga." Hatiku dibanjiri dengan kehangatan saat ayah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ayah benar-benar mencintai ibu?"

"Kalau aku tak mencintainya, aku tak akan sendiri sampai detik ini. Dan kau tak perlu marah pada Karin."

Huh. Ayah menghancurkan suasana bahagia yang sudah terbangun. Seharusnya ayah tak perlu menyebutkan nama perempuan itu. Aku tak suka.

"Dia istri Naruto."

Ha? Apa? Ayah baru bilang apa? Perempuan yang bernama Karin itu istri Paman Naruto? Ayah sampai mengangguk untuk meyakinkanku sekali lagi. Pipiku memanas. Berarti ... aku sudah marah pada orang yang salah? Aduh, aduh, ini memalukan sekali.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Ayah menyayangimu," ujarnya seraya mencium keningku. Ya, ayah, tak perlu mengucapkannya lagi. Aku juga sayang pada ayah.

oOo

Tadi malam tidurku sangat nyenyak. Aku bahkan bermimpi tentang ibu. Aku, ayah, dan ibu bermain bersama di taman. Kami sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kami. Tunggu kami, ibu, suatu hari nanti aku dan ayah akan menyusulmu.

Ino menyambutku di sekolah dengan heboh. Entah dia mendengar dari siapa kabar tentang aku hilang tadi malam. Ino memang ratu gosip. Sesampainya di kelas, Neji, Gaara, dan Sasori juga menyampaikan kekhawatiran mereka. Terlebih lagi kemarin aku membolos.

"Hei, kalian suka padaku?"

Ketiga pemuda itu hening. Ino menganga tak percaya. Aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi _feeling_-ku tak pernah salah.

"Kalau mau jadi pacarku, kalian harus bisa melampaui ayahku. Paling tidak menyamainya," tutupku penuh senyuman. Mereka bertiga masih bergeming. Tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Ayah adalah orang yang paling menyayangiku di dunia ini. Siapa saja yang mau bersamaku harus menyayangiku sepertinya, kalau bisa lebih. Membayangkan mereka harus menghadapi ayah ... rasanya seru juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Ralat: ini Fin, bukan Tbc. Sorry, keseringan bikin ict multichaper sih wkwk

Janji gue udah gue tepatin kan, Nar? :3 fufufu

Ini sebenarnya udah jadi dari Hari Minggu kemarin, tapi aye yang malas publish hohoho #plaaaak

Intinya, Happy Birthday ;)

Udah, ah, daripada aye banyak bacot, cabut dulu yak. Sibuk, beroooh.

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca. Mind to review?


End file.
